Helpless
by Bettergrabablazer
Summary: 2X09 - "If James had shown up just two seconds later, I would've-" What if James had shown just those two seconds later?


"He's coming towards you." The words only took a second to register as Winn realized what was about to happen. He wasn't one to fight crime, at least not in the way that Kara and James did. No instead he was better behind a computer. He was good a hacking into servers and creating all the gadgets. But punching and beating up bad guys wasn't exactly number one on his resume.

But he didn't have time for that. No he had to do something and he had to do it now. Opening the door to the van, Winn was able to knock the robber to the ground. Maybe he could handle himself out there, maybe he wasn't helpless after all. "That was me!" He shouted as he raised his arms in the air, proud of himself for being able to actually accomplish the task. "I did that."

The victory was short lived as he felt himself being spun around, a punch to the face being his only greeting. That was going to leave a bruise for sure. He was going to have a hard time explaining that one to Kara. Crashing into the van from the force of the blow, Winn fell to the ground. He didn't have time to react before a swift kick was aimed at his stomach, quickly landing and causing the air to leave his lungs.

But it wasn't until he saw the gun aimed at him that he realized just how wrong he had been. He was helpless. He was a government agent, he was supposed to be able to handle himself. Instead here he was, lying on the ground beaten and bruised, unable to stop himself from getting killed. He wasn't a hero like Kara or James, he was just the tech support who couldn't save his own life, let alone thousands.

Scotting back, he tried his best to get away from the situation. "No, no no no." He said, watching as the robber took another step forward before shooting his fire arm. Closing his eyes as he heard the shot, Winn screamed as the bullet found a home in the lower part of his right shoulder. Fire spread throughout his arm as he tried to move, tried to get away before another bullet landed in him.

He didn't have to, James showed up before another shot was fired and quickly took out the threat. It was seconds after that the vigilante realized what had just happened and was at his side in seconds. "Winn." His voice was filled with worry as he looked into the eyes of his best friend. "We need to get you help."

James ran to change out of his Gaurdian armor, calling 911 as he did so. He could come up with a story later, right now he didn't know how to help his friend and this was all he could do. Taking the bluetooth out of Winn's ear, James hid it in his pocket before sitting next to the shorter, putting a little pressure on his wound.

"James." Winn said quietly, "What are we going to tell Kara?" He knew that they could never tell his best friend what had really happened. She would have a melt down if she found out that Winn was shot doing something she would have never approved of to begin with. "I don't know." Was the only reply he got. His blood was spilling out onto the street, his breaths growing shorter as he looked over at his friend.

"She's not going to like this." He said with a small chuckle, struggling to breath afterwards. "Take it easy." James said as he pushed a little harder on the wound, Winn hissing in response. "Stay awake for me man, they're almost here."

Sirens were coming closer, and Winn knew that the blood loss was starting to get to him. He was tired, the beating followed by the bullet hole taking away all the energy he had. "Mugging." Was all he could muster out as he leaned his head back on the pavement. "Thanks for saving me." Looking over at James, Winn smiled a little before he closed his eyes. He was tired of fighting, he needed a second.

* * *

Days had passed since Kara had gotten the call from James that Winn was hurt. She had been at the DEO when he called the first time, ignoring it as she was talking to Alex about her recent stop of jewelry thieves. But when her phone rang again right after she knew she had to answer it. "Winn's been hurt, you need to get to the hospital." The only words she could remember before running out the door and making it to the hospital as quickly as she could.

She hadn't left his side since she entered the room after hours in the waiting room. James had filed her in on how Winn had been mugged and how he had found him just after it had happened. She wasn't prepared for what she saw when she walked into the room, but that didn't stop her from running to his side.

There was almost no sign of life aside from the beeping of the machines in the room. Winn looked far too small and far too pale on the hospital bed, the white of the sheets making him look far paler than he really was. Kara could make out the bandaging of his wound, biting her lip as she tried to figure out how to proccess everything.

That was days ago, and here she was in the exact same place. Waiting for him to wake up, waiting for any sign that her best friend was going to be okay. Holding his hand, she tried to keep her tears from falling. "Winn, I need you to wake up. I'm lost without you, I can't imagine a life without you in it. Please come back to me."

It was almost like magic, how quick it was after that she felt him squeeze her hand. How quick it was that he made such a small movment. Almost ten minutes later, she saw him open his eyes. Slowly but surely she was looking back into the eyes of her best friend. "Hey."


End file.
